Pinch
by Mark Meredith
Summary: Michael Jackson is dead; so quit pretending that you didn't know for sure Mike kidnapped little boys! Stop pretending Mike wasn't a child DIDDLE-R! Don't pretend Mike was a great musician just before Mike's death! Mike could only tour in London and Japan because Billy Jean was the height of Mike's career! A story about one-time Mike fought Freddy Krueger after Jason vs. Freddy! On!
1. Chapter 1

Craven, Wesley Approximate Words Counted 200

2013: Wes Craven

_Disposable Copy

Pinch Me; Introduction

by

Wes Craven, Mark Walt Meredith

Michael Jackson is dead; so quit pretending that you didn't know for sure Mike kidnapped little boys! Stop pretending Mike wasn't a child diddle-r! Don't pretend Mike was a great musician just before Mike's death! Mike could only tour in London and Japan because Billy Jean was the height of Mike's career!

A story about one-time Mike fought Freddy Krueger after Jason vs. Freddy! 

The End

Craven, Wesley _Word Count; 1,700

2013; Wes Craven

_Disposable Copy

PINCH ME, I MUST BE DREAMING

by

Mark Meredith

One day, a famous star went to take a nap, little realizing that when he did, he would have a nightmare. He drifted off to sleep, and a nightmarish figure stalked into the materializing world of his dreams. This nightmare figure crept along the shadow-lined alleyways of this nightmare nether world, wearing an old threadbare striped sweater on his thin lanky form and specially made glove with razor-sharp blades where the fingers were. He slowly found his way to a street where the performing star found he standing, looking around quizzically, not understanding where he was.

Slinking out onto the desolate expanse of gritty, rain-slicked blacktop, the nightmarish boogeyman sneaked up on the popular singer, who was unaware of any intruder in his presence. The creature of nightmare stood one step behind this famed singer to millions, his claw rising up like an ax, ready to swing down and bring mourning to the lives of the singer's millions of fans. Then, his hand pausing in midair before the strike, this creature of darkness said in his dark, gruff voice, **turn, turn and look into the Face of Fear!** The star had only one second to look around and see this nightmare creature before its hand came down upon his face, and stopped short, the razor-ed points of the glove nearly touching the pupils of the singing star's eyes.

The nightmare figure said after a short, dumbfounded pause, finally, "Waita-minute, you're not afraid. You're looking into the face of fear and you're not afraid. Why aren't you afraid?"

Meredith-2 'I MUST BE DREAMING

The professional singer, shrugging his shoulders, still looking at the nightmare casually replied in his high-pitched voice, "Why should I be?"

The monster drew back, startled by this sudden unexpected turn of events and answered bewildered, wide eyed, "W-well, because! Th-the glove! You've never seen someone as insane and bizarre as me before! I'm a crazy man! I've got a strange, bizarre glove on one hand!"

The singer merely said, "So? So, do, I. Mine even has diamonds sewn onto it."

The nightmare thing, afraid of not being taken seriously, stumbled over his words to defend the tattered remains of his wounded, overblown pride, **b-but I am nightmare incarnate, evil personified, corrupted by anger! I'm intimidating! My face is monstrously disfigured!**

The singer simply retorted, "So? So is mine! I've had so much plastic surgery that my face doesn't even look remotely human anymore!"

The nightmare figure leered angrily at the singer, as he hunched over, like some animal and began to shake a clenched claw at the man, yelling in a tiger's growl, **WHY you little, insignificant microbe! I am a being whom has been burned by the scourge of flame! Lived through the horror of being set aflame by a group of people working together to bring harm upon me! I am the one whom had vowed to wreak vengeance on those whom burned me AND has risen up to achieve their downfall! **

**I have felt the hair on MY very head crackling and sizzling as flames engulfed me!**

Meredith-3 'I MUST BE DREAMING

The singer looked over at the nightmare creature and said, "What a coincidence! Pepsi tried that with me, too! I had to go through all of that legal lawsuit stuff to get pay back for my damages. I ended up suing them for everything they had!"

The monster trying to match each story the professional singer came up with, with one even worse, sputtered angrily, "So you think you've experienced it all? In my childhood, my youth was corrupted by the constant daily beatings I received at the hands of the man that adopted me and became my father."

Meredith-4 'I MUST BE DREAMING

The star only laughed at the nightmare, **eee-heee-hee! You crack me up! Now you ain't ever had a beating until you've gotten one from my father Joe Jackson! He hit me and Latoya in so many places that he wore the color off our skin!**

The nightmare fumed at this impertinence and stormed up to the professional performer to confront him and set everything straight, poking him in his chest with a long sharp index finger to make his point. **Listen, pal, I'm a monstrously insane human being, a mistake of nature, an evil seed from the harvest of an insane fiend's lust, the result of one dreaded night between the woman who was my mother and a crazy man!**

The star said, **so am I! My father Joe Jackson is the most psycho mother you'll ever see on this Earth! Is one crazy man whom you don't want to cross paths with! He'll slap the skin right off your head, no matter whose kid you are!**

The nightmarish creature suddenly stood there feeling helpless, pausing unable to think of anything else to say with shoulders slumped, then uttered with an upturned palm of his gloved hand, "But, but, I'm unspeakable evil! You have to fear me! In my life my crimes were so horrendous and perverted that when the world had found oUT that I had committed them, great numbers of people with children banded together because they didn't want me to get my hands on the youth, bringing upon my downfall and demise!"

Meredith-5 'I MUST BE DREAMING

The singer stated, **yeah, that happened to me, also. There's a lott-a' people boycotting my new album, could mean the end of my career. Oh well, maybe marrying what's-her-name will help things, my agent said it would.**

The nightmare, indignant, clenched his gloved claw at his side, shaking as he yelled, **you insignificant, little worm! Do you realize whom you are talking to? I am a warped evil being that can take youths into the world of my dreams where they are helpless against me.**

The singer looked slightly surprised, **me too! I have a place like that; I call it Never-Land Ranch. I have an amusement park right next to my house. It's the land of my dreams! **

**Always dreamed of a place where I could take my pick of young boys out of a crowd of kids. It attracts children like a magnet. I mean, what other reason would I have for having such a huge thing?**

Suddenly, simmering with such anger that he began to shake like a volcano the demonic creature erupted in an angered fit, raising up his claw to strike the singer down, yelling, "You festering slug! Have you no conception of THE evil that you are trifling with? I am the Destroyer of Innocence! I am the Pillager of Mankind's Children!"

Meredith-6 'I MUST BE DREAMING

The demonic nightmare loomed over the professional singer about to cut him down just as the star said, **you too?** The nightmare stood there frozen, dumbfounded. The professional singer continued again, **I mean, what a coincidence!**

The creature drew his hand slowly down from where it stood frozen in the air in awe, saying, "Waaaaiiit a miiiiinuuuuttte. I recognize you from somewhere. Say, you wouldn't happen to be that guy who made that music video where you were screaming, would you?"

The singer smiled bashfully, blushing. "Why, yes, I am!" he said.

The nightmare stared at the singer, wide-eyed with fear, saying, "n-no! No! Th-the things you've done are, horrible, horrible! Moreover, your music, horrendous! Aaaaaaaahhhhh!" the demonic creature screamed in horror, bolting out of sheer panic to run aimlessly away thought the shadowed, nightmare streets, wildly flailing his gloved and ungloved hand alike in the air until he was just a tiny screaming dot diminishing on the horizon, then he was gone.

Meredith-7 'I MUST BE DREAMING

The singing star turned away from the strip of horizon from which the nightmare creature had just disappeared, a puzzled look suddenly on his face. Then he said to himself, **what a strange dream that was. Oh, well, it's over. I might as well get down to dreaming my usual normal dreams that every average everyday person has. **

Beside the singer on the front step to a building on that dreamscape appeared Macaulay Culkin, draped seductively across those steps in a bikini. **I'm home alone, you big, bad man, you better catch me!**

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Approximate Word Count; 2,100

2013:

Disposable Copy

_DISABLED_ SUPER HEROES: THE SCORPION I?

by

Mark Meredith

One would naturally bet usually that the Scorpion I, Peter Spiderman Parker's enemy from the **Spiderman** cartoons were _**never**_ a super-hero, if one were the **average **_**per**__son_ **on** _the street! _Ah, that person on the street would be wrong, though! Mr. Gargan _the Scorpion _was a good person three times in comic book history! The story begins in the comic book, The Amazing [Spiderman] # 19, when Spiderman met _Spiderman's_ most powerful enemy of all!

In 12/1964 at 3:00 PM, Spiderman was leaving Midtown high school, Liz Allan saying, "So long, Pete!" to Spiderman.

Spiderman said in return, **see you tomorrow, Liz!**

Meanwhile, next to a garbage can across the street a stranger flicked his cigarette, thought, " Petey! He's the one!" began to follow Petey.

There was a new menace entering Petey's life but who was he? Who was the detective-like figure that was shadowing Spiderman? What was his name, what, **what, **what? Will we ever even **know** the name of this person or is he just a mystery-man hired professionally by some crime lord that one will never find out his name?

The average reader is dying to know right now about something that she or he may never know!

At Spiderman's very own version of the Daily Planet, named **the Daily Bugle, **Spiderman's boss J. Jameson was looking at an unwanted-by-Jameson proofread article that an overly proud editor put on Jameson's desk because the editor thought it was interesting. The article was about some nut scientist that could artificially mutate small animals to have the traits of other completely different animals.

Walking away from Jameson's desk throwing the article pages in the air behind him as Jameson walked Jameson wished that a scientist would invent something useful to Jameson to get rid of Spiderman! Jameson thought about how Jameson wished there were someone stronger than Spiderman that Jameson could hire to beat up Petey. Jameson realized something important in that article as Jameson had an idea, ran quickly back to the article on the floor next to Jameson's desk. Jameson scanned the article for the address of that scientist, found it.

Next month in The Amazing [Spiderman] which was the next day for Spiderman when Petey, Petey was heading back towards home after school as Petey when Petey got a good look at the silent stranger standing next to the neighbor's fence close to the sidewalk, standing on Petey's front yard! Spiderman was on one side of his house, there were too many cars passing by on the cross street on the other side so Spiderman threw a web bat, made out of _Spiderman's_ web line, soaring past the stranger to distract him. Spiderman swung into Spiderman's room quickly, being unnoticed! The next morning Spiderman walked to the Daily Bugle building with Spiderman's shadow following, went into the building.

The mysterious man thought that Petey was just going to waste time talking to young Spiderman's girlfriend so the man went to talk to his boss. The silent stranger raced up a building to the back door of an office, passing a water pipe in the back hallway. After the tail knocked on the door, a voice told him to, "Come in!" the mysterious silent man talked to the broad-shouldered shadowy figure that he had called last issue whom had directed his actions.

**Boss, I just wanted to let you know **_**I'm**_** still trying, but so far I haven't been able to, **the stranger babbled as his boss finally said the silent stranger's name interrupting him.

"**Mac Gargan! **Just the man I want to see! Never mind your report! I've **lost interest** in Pete'!" said the man in shadows as he stepped into the light, revealing who he was. The figure in the **shadows** was **Jameson!**! Petey went to the Daily Bugle; talked to Jameson's secretary who was talking to a reporter Miss Brant was also dating. Petey tried to pretend Petey didn't care, be polite as the nice guy, Ned Leeds talked about how Jameson just sent Leeds on a flight to Europe on assignment, why didn't Petey come along with Miss Brant to drop Leeds off?

Just then, Jameson burst out of Jameson's inner office front door with Gargan, heading towards the street. Jameson blurted to Jameson's secretary "I'll be **gone** for a few hours, Miss!"said again, **C'mon Gargan! I'm in A hurry!** Petey finally found out from _this_ who was behind a man Petey recognized that was following Petey.

Not only did Petey find out **that**, but also Petey **now** knew the name of the man that was following Petey! Spiderman wanted to find out what Jameson was up to, maybe confront Jameson about where Jameson was going to, catching Jameson red handed. Petey had to be there for Miss Brant because Miss Brant wanted to ride back from John F. Kennedy airport with Petey. Later, Jameson, Gargan had gone to the laboratories of, the scientist, Stillwell **when** Stillwell was in the middle of mixing chemicals _in_ giant bottles _in_ Stillwell's grasp **when Jameson, **_Gargan_ went into Stillwell's lab.

Jameson marveled at how Stillwell had mutated a rat so that it could breathe water, Jameson offered Stillwell ten thousand dollars to skip apes, experiment one time only on a man. Stillwell never, **ever** did jobs-for-hired pay but Stillwell was a struggling scientist, had to replace some of Stillwell's scientific equipment or go broke, stop being a scientist, experimenting. Stillwell said that the experiment could be dangerous to a human being but Gargan didn't mind, being paid $10,000 dollars as well. Stillwell was afraid of doing the experiment, because Stillwell had told Jameson, Gargan that Stillwell suspected that the changes on Gargan's body would do something to Gargan's mind.

**Jameson, Gargan** wouldn't listen though. Stillwell desperately needed the money though so Stillwell labored on with Stillwell's conscience bothering Stillwell. Stillwell decided to give Gargan the abilities of a scorpion, which would give him greater strength than Petey! The Doctor gave Gargan the powers of a scorpion, which is an insect that is the natural enemy of an arachnid (spider).

Stillwell gave Gargan, Stillwell's serum to drink to make Gargan's body a little bit more super-human so that Gargan would survive the electric treatments, Gargan's muscles beginning to stand out to Stillwell, Jameson! Gargan then stood on a metal conductor circle on the floor of the lab, held on _**TO**_ two handles with **Gargan's **mighty fists as the Doctor ran a specific current of electricity through Gargan's body! Then Stillwell gave Gargan the mechanical scorpion tail connected to Gargan's protective costume that made Gargan **the Scorpion!**

At the airport, Spiderman wanted to talk alone with Miss Brant about why Miss Brant was dating Leeds at the same time as Petey but Miss Brant was confused about Miss Brant's attraction. Miss Brant said that Miss Brant didn't want to think about sad things like breaking up with Leeds or Petey. After Miss Brant, Petey lived for the moment, enjoyed Miss Brant's, Spiderman's ride less than an hour to town. When, young Spiderman got back Spiderman still wanted to confront Jameson, get some information from Jameson about what Jameson thought Jameson was **pull**ing**. **

Spiderman knew Jameson would have been gone, back, by now but Spiderman wanted to crawl into Jameson's window, bother Jameson in Jameson's office. Perhaps then Spiderman could get Jameson to admit something or Spiderman might pry something out of Jameson. Jameson seemed actually glad to see young **Spiderman**, like it was a pleasant surprise. It seemed as if Jameson had a sinister motive as Jameson invited Spiderman in, to have a chair.

Petey wanted to make fun of Jameson but Petey knew that it was a trap so Petey sprung off the building to spin a web-line, swing off somewhere else like usual. Jameson was stalling Petey so that Gargan could attack Petey but Petey so that Gargan could attack Petey but **Petey** wasn't buying it. Just then, Gargan jumped from the ledge above Jameson's window over **Petey's** back, causing Petey to let go of Petey's web line, fall on the roof of the building across the street. As Petey landed on Spiderman's feet like a cat, Gargan right behind Petey, Gargan sidestepped around Spiderman's side as Petey tried to turn, **Gargan** curled Gargan's scorpion's-tail around Petey's side.

Gargan's tail went around Spiderman; hit **Spiderman** in the chest. Petey punched Gargan in the chin in retaliation **with** a left cross, **with** Spiderman's spider strength. Petey thought that Gargan was an average human with a Bionic tail, would fall over blacked out instead Petey thought was a _brick wall_ that Petey had punched! Suddenly with one mighty blow, Gargan punched Petey's as Gargan reached slowly Gargan's tail behind Spiderman's lower right leg, tripping Petey.

Having won against **Spiderman, **Gargan stood on the corner ledge of the building Gargan beat Spiderman on, raised Gargan's arms in triumph! Stillwell, doing some research as a follow-up for the unprepared, rushed, sudden experiments Stillwell did for Jameson in Stillwell's laboratory, Stillwell found that Gargan was much more powerful, deadly than Stillwell first thought. Gargan yelled to the streets below victory, yelling, **"**He never had a **chance!**" cheering! Gargan turned against Jameson, humankind then suddenly, realizing that Gargan could do anything in that city because the city was the Scorpion's!

**Gargan** climbed down the corner of the building to jump onto an armored car, grabbed the edge of the car's roof, then ripped the roof off! Gargan took everything of value, dispatched the guards! Jameson had watched the whole thing from Jameson's office window, quickly called Stillwell because Jameson's little experiment backfired, Jameson thought Stillwell could do something. Stillwell found Gargan on the street sidewalks as Stillwell ran, **running** up behind Gargan in the middle of Gargan's mad rampage.

Thank Heavens I **found** you! Stillwell called out to Gargan, "Perhaps there's still **time**!"

Gargan looked back saying suddenly, **"**What do you **mean?** Time for **what?"**

Stillwell, panting, Stillwell's forehead sweating Stillwell showed Gargan the bottle of antidote serum saying, **for you to take this serum! Unless you drink it quickly, you'll never be able to change back again! [Moreover], you'll lose all sense of [right, wrong]! **

Gargan turned toward the other corner of that building that Gargan was standing next to, climbing up the building, dismissing Stillwell with a shove backward from Gargan's tail. Gargan began to climb the building with Gargan's bag like a kid climbing to his tree house, saying, **you're too late! I never want to change back again.**

Stillwell said, **"No! You [have]** to take this! I _can't_ live with the knowledge that **I'm** responsible for you!**" **as Gargan began to climb the building's stone blocks Gargan's tail held the loot-bag on the top of it by having the rest of the tail curl up, over it, holding it in place.

Gargan climbed the building's corner as Stillwell climbed after Gargan up, up, to a dizzying height! Stillwell called after Gargan, **no! Come back! [You have] to listen to me!**

Gargan said back, **get back to the ground, you fool! You [cannot] follow me!** Stillwell had crawled up three stories with the bottle in Stillwell's hand but Gargan was right about the doctor not having the opposable thumb strength of a scorpion's pincers. Stillwell's hands slipped, Stillwell seemed to stand there stuck forever in the air, in a split second that lasted longer than it did with Stillwell's hands not touching the building before gravity grabbed Stillwell, got the momentum to practically peel Stillwell's body falling backwards off of the building-side.

Stillwell, with one foot still on the edge of a cinderblock, losing Stillwell's balance tripping backwards made one last ditch effort to throw the serum up, over at Gargan. Maybe if the bottle broke on Gargan, splashed the serum all over Gargan's skin the chemicals would save Gargan's Scorpion mind! The flask of serum broke, shattering pathetically on the side of the building next to Gargan, missing. The chemicals splashed all over the side of the building, wasted.

Gargan smiled down at Stillwell, watching Stillwell plunge to the ground, thinking to Gargan's self,

- - -30- - -


	3. Chapter 3

Approximate Words Counted 300

2013:

Disposable Copy

Suicide EXPRESSWAY: Cover Blurb

by

Mark Walter Meredith

In this **novelette**, written in the tradition of **Mr. Stephen King**, there lies within, a young man with a switchblade and a leather-jacket**, **mangled and bloody with his shoulders on fire with red,ghostly flames, looking such as the nemesis in **"**Riding the Bullet**".** His name is _**Daltry**_ and _Daltry_ rides a **fast car** from the 50**'**s like**, "**The Road Virus Heads North,**" he** was alive in _**the**_** 50's, the** period that was written about in Stephen King's **The Green Mile Part Two The Two Dead Girls**. Still alive back in the 50's Daltry used to race in Daltry's car. Daltry only liked racing and to** listen to oldies from the **50's on_** Daltry's**_ car-radio as in the **novel ****Skeleton Crew by** Stephen King but now he _haunts_ a fictional small-town created by the writer that lies somewhere near the coast around where the author's hometown lay **just** as in Cujo.

If one_** loves Stephen King-style books**_ with fast 50's cars like Christine, about a tale that's taking place in the 50's, too, such as **Steven King's ****Stand by Me** and love oldies and small-towns as in** Stephen King's **_**It**__**, **__**The Dark Half **_then you'll equally love this book!

Meredith-2 'ver Blurb

- - -30- - -

Approx Word Counted 300

2013;

Disposable Copy

HEY, CHECK OUT MY STORIES!

by

Mark W. Meredith

Hey, check out a story I started! I've just discovered fan fiction 4 the first time! I've made a go at stories & I wondered if I should continue. What do ya' think, should I continue writing it?!

Are these good concepts to create short-short stories for!?

Is the idea/concept worth it?!

- - -30- - -

_Approx Word Count 12,300

_Two Thousand and Thirteen Yuri T.

_Disposable Copy

SUICIDE EXPRESSWAY

by

M. Walt Meredith

Four teenagers usually hung out in the parking lot of Kingston High after school usually let out. Today was no different after high school let out. Marcus and Joyce sat in the backseat of Ronnie's car, as usual. Meanwhile, Ron's girl Amelia sat shotgun, and sitting at the steering wheel, of course, was Ron.

The late April sun baked them all with the kind of heat that was somewhere between warm and hot, but not enough to make one break a sweat. They all sat in their usual places with all four-car doors wide open. Ron sat gripping the steering wheel of the car that he probably loved more than the girl sitting next to him, his shades and his leather jacket on as always, though it seemed like he never broke a sweat. The rest of his friends, who sat in his car, wasting time in his 68 Ford until sun-fall, had never seen him sweat once.

Marcus called from the back seat, "Hey, Ron," (He liked to needle Ron a lot.) " Do you exercise your breath?"

Ron, pulling in his chin with a jerk and tightening his up his face, didn't understand what Marcus was talking about. He wasn't the only one. Ron snapped, "What?!"

Marcus repeated, "Do you exercise your breath?"

Ron said, "No!"

Marcus paused and said, "Then why is your breath so strong?" The car was silent for short seconds before it was filled with muffled chuckles and titters. Everybody in the 68 Ford was laughing, except for Ron.

Ron was not amused. He retorted, "Shut up, Marcus, you're so lame that you should be allowed to park in the a handicapped parking zone."

The laughter gave way to exclamations of "ooo!" and "Oh ho ho!" Joyce covered her mouth with her open hand, trying hard not to laugh. Even Marcus was wincing at the scalding he had gotten. Marcus was always the one to play the goof-off.

He saw himself to the Costello to Ron's Abbott, laurel to Ron's Hardy. Ron just saw Marcus as a dork, but he was a good yes-man and liked to do the same things as he did. So they spent the day away, listening to the radio playing on the rock station, talking, smoking, and joking, Ron telling Marcus to shut up every once in a while. Sundown came before any of them wanted the day to end, but the day had slowly dragged on long enough that they accepted the twilight's coming without grudge.

Accepting that it was about time to head on home, they gathered their books and backpacks from where they rested on the hood, on the roof, and on the trunk and opened the trunk door to put them in for the ride home. The Ford pulled back into the empty parking lot and drove forward as Ron swung the wheel towards the right-hand exit of the school parking lot. Amelia, who was sitting next to Ron suddenly said, "Where are we going? Who's going to be dropped off first?"

Ron stared silently at the road before him, as he turned from the parking lot into the exit, which let out to the street. The car half-screeched to a halt as Ron paused at the street to make sure it was clear, then said, **I'm going to your house; your house is the closest isn't it?**

Amelia looked even ore confused. She said, "Then why are we going through this side of the parking lot? I mean we were closer to the other side."

Ron clicked up the turn signal; a green light on the dashboard indicated meant a right turn, the opposite direction from where he usually went to drop her off.

Ron just said, **I know a shortcut.**

Shocked, Joyce asked aloud, "What?"

Marcus laughed, "He's going to take the Kingston Overpass!" The 68 Ford tore into the street, reaching the intersection just as the light turned red. The schools chain link fence came to a corner at the intersection. Across the street there stood the old run-down filling station, and between it and the fences corner stood on the right side of the road, a road closed sign on a decaying wooden fence.

The four of them sat in the car, with the fence standing in the intersection to the side of them, blocking the right side of Kingston Expressway, so that they couldn't make a right turn onto it, warning them like an omen of things to come. Amelia turned to Ron and said, "You're not taking the Kingston Overpass are you?" Ron just sat quietly watching the cars swoosh by in front of him on Kingston Expressway. The car's engine was letting out a long, throaty growl, like a bulldog ready to attack.

Afraid of the deadly lunge that came that would end the growl and send them racing towards death, Amelia called out to him again, **Ron! Don't even kid about that!** The only response she got was Ron revving the engine twice, louder each time. Marcus laughed, and the sound of the roaring engine started to gradually climb in intensity, as Ron slowly pushed the petal to the floor, inch by inch.

The growling slowly became a loud yell ringing out from the steel engine. The cars swished by maddeningly every second as Amelia grabbed Ron by the jacket crying out, "You're going to kill us! You're going to kill us all, do you hear me?!" The only answer she got was the sound of the engine running to a fever pitch, growing so loud that it drowned out all other sound, piercing their ears. The yell became a scream of tires and the bulldog lunged to attack the road, Kingston Road.

The car raced onto the left hand lane of Kingston Road, after a car had just swooshed by, leaving Ron racing between the gap of road between it and the next car, heading strait at them. Two cars raced right towards each other on the same side of the road, the other's beeping getting louder and louder as it sped nearer. Ron swerved into the right hand lane at jaguar's speed, the other car speeding past one second later.

Marcus wasn't laughing anymore. **Hey, wait; you're not really going to take the Kingston Overpass are you? I thought you were only kidding, trying to scare the girls, y'know. What.**

Ron snapped at them, "Shut, up! I'm trying to concentrate! We're going to die if you don't stop nagging me, damn it!"

From behind him Joyce said, **Ron, don't! You know how many people have died up there!** The three passengers sat in silence for an answer; the only sound to be heard being the cars flashing by in swift packs and clusters by:

- - -30- - -


	4. Chapter 4

Approximate Words Counted 2,700

2013:

Disposable Copy

CHEERS, AN ABSTRACTION OF Death

by

Mark Meredith

Apprx. Words Cnt; 1,500

2013:

Disposable Copy

PROLOGUE

by

Mark Meredith

Pro*logue: n 1. A prologue is a preliminary discourse, a preface, or introductory part of a discourse, a poem, or novel.

**out under the blazing sun wearing pants; woolen socks; no cap to shade my eyes; I can't take my jacket off, because I couldn't find a shirt to put on underneath; I'm sitting in a hot postal vehicle half the time; I skipped breakfast to be on time; no thing to eat or drink all morning; oh, I have $1.75 that I could easily buy something with, but I knew that if I saved it I could have a beer with my best friend Norm during my lunch break. **

Norm obnoxiously replied, **hey Cliff Claven, I have an idea. Why don't you depress us with your problems?**

Cliff Claven didn't say anything, which was a rare thing. Cliff's guilt tripping wasn't working. To show Norm that his will couldn't be crushed Cliff said, **well, at least I have $1.75 for a nice, cool beer. The first sip of the day was always the best: **he seemed almost to gloat as he reached down into his right hand pants pocket trying to look as cool as he can: then his left hand pocket, then his back pockets, then he panicked.

**My money! It's gone!** He cried. "I knew something like this would happen! I bet I left it at home when I rushed out!" his words fell hoarsely from his gritty, dry throat, as he stared straight out at nothing looking like a puppy-dog going into shock.

Cliff was nervously twitching.

**Y'know, if one thinks of it that's pretty depressing.** Norm said taking a swig of his half-empty mug of beer right in front of him, "Hey Woody, I'm almost done with this beer can you get me another?" Cliff just sat there staring at Norm's beer, and upon finishing it Norm looked over: and said, **y'know what? You sort of look like Jesus does on the cross when you stare at my beer like that: except for that thing of drool on your chin.**

Cliff dropped his head down the bar, pounding his fist in desperation. Woody came over with a mug of beer.

"Here you go Mr. Peterson." he said, and set the mug down for Norm. Cliff hearing this lifted his head to stare at the beer before him. His eyes wide with surprise he had an idea.

**Maybe Norm will share his beer with me.** Cliff thought as he watched Norm's (Pronounced drafft) draught pulled up for a swig. Cliff had an expression of hopefulness on his face as he licked his lips. Cliff asked, **Norm?**

"Hmm?" said Norm, backwashing,

**Nothing.** Said Cliff. He puts his head back down.

Norm chuckled to himself: ": Works every time."

Cliff felt hopelessness swell up inside and he sighed against the hard, polished bar-top below him. **Y'know Norm, sometimes I feel like there's nobody on Earth that loves me.** Cliff said, feeling sorry for himself Norm was the only person on that side of the bar; Woody at the other side of the bar, Sam was in the back, Carla doing drinks. For a few seconds Norm thought that Cliff would get the message and actually stop talking, but Norm quickly remembered whom he was dealing with, and what was coming.

As if on cue Cliff started on another long speech, **sometimes I just cannot stop thinking about how I always lose the love I need so desperately in my life. Wendy Beauman dumped me in high school, because she couldn't accept me the way that I was; Sally Tortellini was too much of a swinger to consider a serious relationship with me, so we broke it off; Sharon O'Hare was in love with me and everything was perfect; but she lived too far away for anything serious to happen. We tried to keep in touch, but we drifted away from each other; Margaret moved to Canada; Sally didn't want to settle down with one man; and you know-who was only using me. These remembering these failures repeatedly and they haunt my mind: I feel like I have nothing.**

Norm brought the three quarters full beer mug down from his lips, and said, Look on the bright side: at least you have a good memory.

Sam, who had just come from the back room, walked behind the bar. **Norm, Norm easy there**: he said: **don't be so hard on Cliff; he's feeling bad. Y'know Cliff, what you need is good old-fashioned talk with a professional bartender; you can always talk to me without fear of being interrupted. Go ahead; try me.**

Cliff lifted his head, paused, and said, **well, sometimes I wonder: why am I here?**

Carla swoops in, "Sometimes I wonder why you're here, too." she said, putting a tray of dirty glasses on the bar. "I mean, what happened? Was God feeling a little abstract after creating the platypus, or what?" Carla wondered. Cliff's head suddenly felt very heavy. He put it down on the bar again, wanting Norm to feel sorry for him, too.

**I have so many things wrong with my life, and I never seem to fix them; even tough I try my hardest to. I've been in a depressing rut all of my life. I feel like one of these days I'm going to walk into this bar, and realize that I've become a feeble old man. My life will have passed me by. Then I'll live in guilt that I truly am a failure, and quietly live this way without even the right to try anymore, day after day for the rest of my life.** Cliff said pouring his heart out.

Norm put down his mug gently and said, "You think that's bad, I'll probably still be here listening to you whine about it every day for the rest of my life: thank God my drinking takes off ten years of it!"

Sam put his hand to his forehead. "Aw, c'mon now, here. You can't sit here all day with your face down on the bar there." Sam said.

Cliff straightened his back and looked at Sam: said, "Why because Carla isn't worth feeling bad over, and I should look on the bright side?"

Sam scratched his chin, and said, **no, because you'll get a red spot where your forehead's been touching the bar, chicks don't really go for that.**

Cliff, looking down, mumbled aloud, **I guess I should listen to my own advice for once, and look at the bright side. At least I have a 15-minute break to tell my problems to Sam in.** A beeping sound interrupted, and Cliff looked down at his watch in disbelief. "What? It's 1:15 already?!" he blubbered, and jumped off his stool to pick up his mail bag.

Sam said, **hey man,** **I'm sorry about this, why don't you come around after your route and we'll try this again?**

Cliff with a mad look on his face, turned off his watch at the door and said, **oh yeah, sure, I'll be there, unless God decides to shoot a lightning bolt up my ass.**

Norm said, **come on, Cliff. Don't be stupid.** As if Cliff was just a baby about all of this. Cliff felt as if he had been struck. His feelings never meant anything to them. They could push him around as long as it was in joke, but the second he did the same thing they would cut him down to size, and cut him low they would.

Friendship with these people was like a one-way street, and it was always heading in their direction. Cliff took out a bottle of pills and took out a couple of stimulant pills to keep him going in the exhausting sun. Like a grounded child, Cliff wished. That they could see how sorry they would be after seeing his limp body lying before them after running to see him because they had been told that **Cliff has had a heart attack** Cliff then opened the door, walked up the stairs, passed the sign that said **Cheers est. 1895**, and walked up the sidewalk to run some errands.

Little did he know that he would get his wish. Cliff will face the abstraction of death.

- - -30- - -

Approximate Words Counted 1,300

2013:

Disposable Copy

CHAPTER THREE

by

Mark Walt Meredith

The bar remained silent, except for the few that sat at the tables in the far corners of the bar. Those newcomers that who didn't know Cliff Claven nor the regular customers gossiped about the man who had a heart attack in the restaurant upstairs. The stairs that led from the inside of the bar upstairs was crowded with people near the top. Woody was still at the bar, because Sam told him to stay and watch the cash register. The low level of murmuring prevailed for a while, the still silence seemed to overcome the murmuring in the room for what seemed to be too long, until the sound of and the sight of feet breaking through the _crowd_ and coming down the stairs broke the silence and the fear of the inevitable and brought some hope as to what the latest news was.

"'Scuse me, pardon me. Comin' through, here"! came a male voice as the feet made their way through the crowd of legs and down the stairs. The feet of a crowd of an odd number of others followed. It was Sam, leading a group of bar regulars carrying the limp body of Mr. Claven. They descended the bottom of the stairs and turned as Sam directed them behind the bar area towards his office. "Come this way". he said.

Meredith-2 'TER THREE

Woody called out, "Sam"! anticipating good news, "You brought Mr. Claven's body down here"?

Yeah, we sort of got confused as to what to do, and nobody up there knew any First Aid, so we thought we'd bring him down here where it's less crowded so he could breathe.

Woody said, **isn't that dangerous? I heard that you're not supposed to move an injured person because he might have broken his neck or his back when he fell, and jarring him about may paralyze him worse.**

**Oh shit**, he said. Suddenly one of the people got nervous, scared: and dropped Mr. Claven's top half. His head clunked on the tile floor below him.

Sam yelled out at this stupidity, "My God! This is a human being! You don't drop him like that! How insensitive could you be"?!

"Sorry." Norm said.

Sam reclaimed his composure; he was going to need it. **Ah: we've already brought him down here and dropped his head on the ground, it won't hurt if we carry him to my office.** Norm, pick him up back up. Sam went over to and opened his office door for them, as Woody solemnly watched them from behind the bar. After they all eased clear of the door Sam went to close the door. A woman who nobody knew nearly slipped into his office. Sam, blocking her way, said Whoa, there, I'm sorry Miss, but we brought him down here to get away from the crowd. We're only letting people he knows in there.

She said, "Oh, but I do know him".

Meredith-3 CHA,

Sam looked some sort of confused, "Ah: I don't recall him mentioning that he had any lady friends." he said. She was _beautiful_ Sam couldn't believe it.

She tilted her head slightly, "Um, well, actually, I first met him just five minutes ago. I was: I was walking into it, when he ran up to me. He started telling me that it was a well known fact that people shouldn't travel through deserted alleys."

Sam nodded, "That's Mr. Claven, alright".

Melanie continued, "Next thing we knew, some man jumped out from behind the dumpster with a gun. We just didn't do anything. He said, Give me all your money or I'll shoot! Though, I was too scared to move. So was Mr. Claven, but he managed to move between me and the gunman to protect me. He shook the gun at us and repeated that he was going to shoot us. He said, 'Move': I couldn't move, and I just sat there watching Mr. Claven. He was just frozen before me, for what seemed like forever. He said it one last time, **you move out of the way or I'll shoot! I mean it!** He started panting steadily faster, and so was Mr. Claven, his breathing was getting ragged. He was a kid. I guess the mugger was almost **as** afraid of shooting as Mr. Claven was of dying: that's when Mr. Claven gasped and fell to the ground. Almost wasn't enough and, Mr. Claven was dead. The kid stood there looking at him, and then he looked at me. He ran, as if the gates of Hell were opening wide behind him. There was a crowd forming that brought him upstairs. That's why he ran. He found out he couldn't pull the trigger, and I found out that Mr. Claven was the some sort of person who wouldn't have moved in that situation for anything less than death itself. He gave his life for me." her glistening eyes staring at nothing moved over to Sam's eyes.

Moreover, Sam could only say, **wow.** He had no idea that Mr. Claven had it in him. The silence was interrupted by a knock on the office door.

The door creaked open a bit and Woody peeked his head into the office. "Um: Sam: can someone else watch the bar now: I want to see how Mr. Claven is". he said, with a worried look on his face.

Sam motioned his hand, signaling Woody to come in, and said, "Yeah, come in Woody. Norm, go out and watch the cash register, and while you're at it: find someone at the bar to go upstairs and tell the ambulance medics to come down here when they arrive". Sam ordered: with a look of grim repression on his face. Woody came in.

Meredith-4 CHAPT'

"It's alright, Sammy: I will". Norm said grimly looking back at Cliff once before he left, over his shoulder: at the door.

"All right everybody". Sam caught the attention of the group in the room and said, Listen, it turns out Melanie here was there when Mr. Claven collapsed, it turns out that he was mugged at gun-point, I guess he was so scared the shock must have done his heart in and it gave him a heart attack. You guys, you can stop looking for his pulse now, and we have the information we need now. Therefore, if there's no more questions we should clear the room so that we won't be in the way of the medics when they come in here.

Woody raised his hand, **um: Sam I still have a question.**

Sam stopped for a second, truly daunted, **well, what is it Woody?**

He looked at Melanie, **you were with him when he was mugged: right?** Woody said to her.

"Yes". she replied.

"The person who mugged you, was it one of those ex-sitcom kids"? Woody looked to Melanie for his answer, while she didn't know what to say.

Sam raised his hand to quiet Woody**, now I don't think that's our biggest problem now. Sam started moving towards the door.**

Meredith-5 CHA'

Woody looked at Sam, and said, **maybe you don't think so now, but you'll probably think differently, when you're being robbed by Skippy from ****Family Ties****,**

- - -30- - -


	5. Chapter 5

Approxmt. Words Cntd. 300

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

Short Introduction; New Titans versus X-Men: Evolution

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Timothy Drake Robin III's Bird a rangs v. Scott Summers'es Cyclops's optic blast! Jim Logan Howlet Wolverine vs. Gar Logan! Ororo Munroe Storm having a bikini contest with Koriand'r Cory (Starfire)? Henry P. McCoy the Beast versus Garfield Logan Beast Boy?!

Kurt Wagner the Nightcrawler in a joke contest with young Mr. Logan Beast Boy! Storm and Cory in a race to see who could fly faster?! Cory's starbolts versus Storm's handheld lightning bolts? Kitty Pryde and Terra argue about who was the 13 year old that joined a super group first.

Peter Rasputin Colossus versus Victor Stone Cyborg! Scott Summers Cyclops v. Bart Alan Kid Flash!

The End

Approximately Words Counted 3,900

_2013;

_Disposable Copy

When X-Men and Teen Titans Clash:

by

Mark Walt Meredith

You have to get up early: pull one over on Katherine Pryde: if you want to stay healthy around the Xavier's Institute. I don't mean surviving in the Danger Room while fighting Miss Pryde: whom could put someone into another phase of being: intangibility: put you into the ground and leave you there. That's not what I mean she merging you inside the floor: though ShadowCat Miss Katherine Pryde hasn't done that before. What I do mean is if you don't get up extra early and get breakfast first before ShadowCat gets up: you won't be healthy for at-least-a-day.

Not because ShadowCat has, a bad, temper and can stick you into the ground nor anything like that. It's because Miss Pryde: you see: ShadowCat makes these little bran muffins. Miss Pryde makes these fresh-made bran muffins: every: morning: and they are dense, and heavy, and hard to chew, and digest. My name is Dr. Henry Peter McCoy the Beast and I am a teacher at the Xavier's Institute. This is the story about how I drove some of the Xavier's Institute's students: escorting them to Bayville High: and it turned out to be a total and complete blown out skirmish incident-battle with the Titans.

Meredith-2 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

In the Mess Hall Rogue Darkholme was serving breakfast again. McCoy as usual got up extra early to make sure everybody got to mainstreaming school on time. After everybody was served breakfast by Rogue Darkholme: she had enough scrambled egg in her pan left over to serve McCoy himself for breakfast. As usual, Rogue Darkholme insisted on serving McCoy.

Just as long as she gets there more-or-less barely on time, I can only insist unless it affects Rogue Darkholme's grades. After a while it was time to get the backpacks from the rooms of the females and young men that were already in the bathroom getting ready: because if you don't: then everybody forgets. McCoy takes the backpacks to the front door: waiting for a while before they started running out the door one-by-one. Worthington, the third, the Archangel was first: then there was Jean Grey; and Scott Summers the Cyclops; Petey Nikoleivich Rasputin the steel colossus was next.

It was getting later than usual so Summers' car was going to have to leave some of them behind or nobody would get to school on time! It's a method used by many school busses for quite a while! At the last second ShadowCat ran across the room: finishing her brushing ShadowCat's teeth before passing through me! ShadowCat: went through the side of the porch and air walked into the opposite side of the car's backseat from above.

It was then that I had begun coughing as if there was some extra phlegm in my chest. There was some rattl**ing **in my right lung of excess phlegm and stinging in there. I got the sudden urge to sneeze so much that I got the strange sick feeling in my stomach to vomit. Henry Peter McCoy ran towards the upstairs bathroom as NightCrawler Wagner ran through the room and out the front door.

The bathroom that some of the X-students had been just using was the closest bathroom McCoy could think of. A few seconds of NightCrawler running outside onto the street went on through the open door before there was a, **poof**, of brimstone smoke as the devil-like teen disappeared and obviously reappeared in his seat in the back of the convertible while I heard a faint screech of the car's tires. Ithen heard Wagner's voice zooming away: yelling, "Yahoo;" It was then that I vomited in the commode.

I had given Summers Cyclops and ShadowCat their book-bags and they were off like the wind. As I walked down the crescent stairs that went along the sides of the rounded room **I** realized that there was **one** other time that I had sneezed this much. It was the time that she passed through Myself after ShadowCat had brushed her own teeth while running out of the Xavier's Institute and becoming intangible passing through Beast's self and then reached back into my chest and said ShadowCat had left something in my chest. ShadowCat pulled out of my chest a toothbrush!

I: still jogging down the huge staircase saw next to the open doorway: NightCrawler's book-bag. After me running for a bathroom in a coughing-fit, I forgot to give NightCrawler the backpack! I then walked myself out on the porch to see if the students had car trouble within eyesight. Darn it: they **hadn't.**

I had said to myself aloud, "Well Logan,I hope you don't mind me using your motorcycle: because it's Xavier's School's business and nothing personal."

Meredith-3 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

Meredith-4 'Ans Clash,

Next thing I knew I was speeding down the straight road past the woods surrounding the turn around loop of road before the mansion and the curving road: Grimalkin Lane: that T-heads with the gate to The X-Mansion._ The street bends and straightens out so that there is a stretch of the road where you could gain speed by opening up on the speed of the engine to a motorcycle and it feels like you are on the back of a rocket: riding: like I had been gaining momentum on a heavy metal missile taking off out of the front door of the Xavier's Institute all along. I'm afraid of these things: these 'cycles: but this was exhilarating!

The dip in the road came after that stretch of road. There was the curve that hugged the side of the little hill in front of the Xavier's Institute's along the ocean and the drive through the hills of Westchester County to Bayville: McCoy finally had caught up with Cyclops's convertible car and gained distance beside it: just passing the back bumper and honking the horn; trying to get his attention. Summers looked back and saw that McCoy was on Logan's bike. I gained distance up beside the automobile: matching speeds as Beast slid the book bag down his own arm using gravity and my free arm to let it slide into my hand. I held the backpack up: displaying the reasons I chased the Xavier's Institute's students down.

I myself then lowered the book-bag so that McCoy could grab the grip of the bike handlebars again. The Xavier's Institute's students were already turning next to the school to stop in front: so they didn't need to stop on the side of some unknown road to exchange hands with the back pack. The X students were parking in front of the school anyway. As the X-Men got out of the automobile to get to the Xavier's Institute's students' classes: I parked the 'cycle behind Cyclops's convertible and walked around the other side of the convertible along the street so that McCoy could go around the group of kids spilling out of his auto to ShadowCat.

She had just passed through the engine of the convertible and the hood of the car so that ShadowCat could be on the other side of the crowd of X students closer to the gateway of the school: between the first two buildings. I walked up to ShadowCat with purpose as I coughed into my own hand: then saying something. I myself then said, **ShadowCat how many times has Beast told you to concentrate on everything you were in contact with at the moment you became intangible?!**

ShadowCat asked, **"**Uh, what are you talking about: sir**"**!

Meredith-5 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

Meredith-6 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

McCoy answered, "You left your toothbrush in one of Beast's lungs again: do you think you could manage to reach inside my chest and root around before your classes start"?

Miss Pryde said, "Ooooops: sorry to put you through that"! ShadowCat reached into the mutant's barrel chest as I took a deep breath and hold it: trying not to cough so she could easily find it. ShadowCat rummaged around in my chest and found the brush. ShadowCat drew out the toothbrush and stuck the thing into her back pocket: brush-side down so people wouldn't know what it was.

Suddenly: some teen-age students began slowly walking around the corner _of_ the side **_of_ **the far corner of the school building on their right. A group of students spilled out around the far end of the school building and wandering on the sidewalk towards the street corner. They were just being Lookie-Loo-s albeit obnoxious ones.

Meredith-7 'ans Clash,

X-Men had all noticed this by now and finally I said, "They saw us through the picture-size windows in the class in that building. Decided to come out and look. Just ignore them. They're going to stare after we use our power in public or if some of us have a physical mutation anyway so we should all get used to it". Students began to flood out from the corner of these buildings._

_ _ _ Pete the Colossus Rasputin said, **McCoy, Beast: my fine comrade: did you really have to come give (the)-Nightcrawler his backpack?**

McCoy then said **I had a brush in my chest. If the 'brush fell sideways I could have a punctured lung: knowing my own strength.** A classroom of students walked out to the sidewalk staring. I turned away from the school and handed the book-bag to my other hand that handed it in turn to NightCrawler who was already moving to the head of the crowd.

ShadowCat noticed the plain fact that, "You could have come in a long coat and hat maybe? Beast's drawin' attention don'tya think?"

Meredith-8 'Ans Clash;

Now some of the teen aged students that came around the side of the high school were standing on the same street's sidewalk as the Xavier's Institute's students: except a little down the way. Beast said, **I don't cognate that this will start any fight. I 'L just be a second here.**

That's when ShadowCat saw the teen-agers a little down-the-street pick up one rock from the school lawn. ShadowCat suddenly yelled out, **McCoy! Look out:**

One of the little group said, "Mutant freaks!"! Miss Pryde suddenly became ephemeral and I with my animal reflexes suddenly ducked! The stone went through Miss Pryde's head and hit a student in the forehead.

I then said to ShadowCat, **I've better get outa here before I make anything bad happen for myself. I'll tell Xavier, Logan and Storm Munroe to come down here to deal with this problem by talking to The Principal Mr. Kelley.** McCoy turned the motorcycle into the right-hand lane and sped off.

After McCoy left ShadowCat took a deep cleansing breath and stated, **O.K. everybody: hold hands we're becoming ephemeral to run through campus to our first classes!** The Xavier's Institute's students formed more or less a circle facing one direction and joined hands suddenly becoming intangible and ran to lose the crowd between the first two buildings across the campus to stop at each of their classes.

In the middle of Cyclops's first class: Mr. Numan's Science class: the front door opened up: everybody looked to see Timothy Robin II Drake looked into the middle of the teen students and calmly said, **Summers: hey red-eyes: I think you should step outdoors for a second: let's see if we can settle something with a few words. I got a cure for ya' burnin' eyes. Going to put some all-natural teardrops in your eyes by the time we're done with you._ **

Meredith-9 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

**_ _ _**Summers said then_, "_Physically impossible for me to cry real tears. I've never actually cried hard enough to produce tears. You don't have any such powers: _though"._

Each of the Titans walked each of the Xavier's Institute's students to a patch of grass in the center of our morning classrooms: more or less surrounding the students.  Mr. Stone (the Cyborg) then said, "Heard complaints of a Norway kid called Wagner, and a Russian kid named Pete Rasputin joining _The_ Beast of Bayville in attacking a field trip of students: Mr. Worthington. A Bigfoot punched a kid. There's some kid with a pretty big bump on this student's head. You look Norwegian: Blond Boy: do you know anything about it?" 

_ _ _Colossus: astonished had said, "What is this: all of this: for?" _

_ _ _Jean Grey the Phoenix cried out, "There was no punch thrown"! _ 

_ _ _Summers answered, **one of us went into another phase of being that made a rock go straight through that person!** _

_ _ _Bart Allen the Kid Flash said then, "Yeah: but the blond German kid went out of phase so that he could hurt another **kid**: right?" _ 

_ _ _Jean Grey the Phoenix then said, "It was Miss Pryde who did it: and she didn't do it on purpose." _ 

_ _ _Mr. Stone said, "We heard that you guys were not **supposed** to use powers on campus. You guys stepped in it bad this time".

Young Summers then said, "What is this about? What does it have to do with the Titans?!"

Tim answered, "They called the Police: the Police called Titans Tower: and now the Titans are here: so just deal with it now"!

Mr. Stone transformed Mr. Stone's the cyborg's arm, transformed into a sound blaster and Mr. Stone held it up with his other hand like a rifle, "You guys could shoot rays out of your eyes and kill with a thought! Robin: You should have your Birda-rang out!" _

_ _ _**Raven** then said grim-ly, **the school called us and that teacher told us to ask if you would leave the grounds.**

Worthington, the third, the Archangel said, "Then go ahead: ask. See if we say, 'Yes,' or not. See what the Xavier students say to your dumb questionings"._ 

_ _ _ Tim said, "By law: if the school tells you to leave: then you leave." _

_ _ _The steel Colossus replied, I see no buildings standing and walking to us: telling the students around me to leave._

_ _ _ Worthington, the third, the Archangel said to that, **I see Rasputin's point guys: _the school isn't getting anyone who works with the actual staff to tell anyone to go._ We say here.**

Young Summers said, "We don't have to listen to X-Men wanna-be's"! _ 

_ _ _Tim said, "Who's an X-Men wanna-be? There are no X-Men wannabe's on my team"! _ 

_ _ _NightCrawler answered, **the Titans are! All you're wanna- be's of X-Men!**

Mr. Stone replied, "How're we anything anywhere near like X-Men?!"

NightCrawler said again, **Leprechaun McGreenie there turns into spiders and gorillas to copy Nightcrawler's acrobat powers! Ever since BeastieBoy left the Doom Patrol and Beastly-boy joined you mutant wanna-be's he's been yucking things up and acting like Beast Boy is so frickin' funny! He isn't funny!**

Young the Beast Boy replied, "Funnier than you will ever be, Fritz VonSauerkraut!"

ShadowCat; Miss Pryde spit out these words, "Hey: and what about you over there: Terra Markov: yeah: you! How old are you anyway! What are you (?): barely 13?! You went to meet the Titans about the same time ShadowCat herself (!) came on the scene! Face it: you just met the Titans because ShadowCat had just joined X-Men and you figured, **I'm young: too**! So you just copied me"! _ 

_ _ _Terra Markov replied, "Waita minute: you're X-Men? What I'm saying is: I'm not sure my memories are (Terra Markov) Terra's! I'm a time duplicate from a timeline that may have happened!"_ 

_ _ _ ShadowCat retorted, "Yeah, yeah: I heard that lame excuse from copycats a million times!"

Summers said, "Don't pretend that the first time Robin, Wonder Girl and AquaLad met before The New Titans met that you weren't thinking, 'we are all teen sidekicks: let's form a team like the teen-age mutants like Phoenix, Iceman, and Cyclops'! back when we were being taught by McCoy in Bayville High School here: right Phoenix"?!

Jean Grey replied, "Yeah: and what's with Goth-girl over there?! Since I channeled the Phoenix Force through me and I created a Phoenix of flame around me with telekinesis the rumor got out about that Phoenix made of fire and Vampire-girl there suddenly starts calling her own self **the ****Raven**!! Ravens are a kind of bird! Phoenixes are legendary birds! _Then_** Raven **starts making dark energy** Raven **shapes around her! Hey** Raven **why you don't stop copying me, willya"?! _ 

_ _ _The Beast Boy changed into the kind of animal called a wolverine and said, "Just like young Mr. Stone said: these kids can kill us all with a telekinetic thought. We need to pull out whatever weapons and sharp objects we could!" Tim took out Robin II's sharp Birda rang out of his golden Utility-Belt and instantly held it out in front of him.

Suddenly Logan Jim Howlett (the Wolverine) walked from behind the corner of the school building behind the Titans in a gray business suit and slowly walked up, "And what's happening here with all this?! I know some a' you guys: you're Robin-hood, Flash-Gordon-kid and what's your name?! What're yew supposed to be again (?) Leave-it-to-Beaver-Boy?"

Young the Beast Boy replied, "My name is the Beast Boy Garfield Logan darn it"!

Jim (Wolverine) said, **name is Garfield what?! This's got ta be a huge joke on me or something.**

Colossus suddenly shifted into electrons and then transmuted Colossus' Rasputin's skin into living, organic steel. Allen reflexively sped at Summers and he with his hand already near Summers' head lifted Cyclops's glasses in time to shoot the Kid Flash's left shin out from under him. Allen went spinning vertically in front of Summers and tumbled in the grass's dry dust to a stop. _Young Mr. Stone shot a white sound energy blast at Colossus, which ripped through his shirt and reflected the energy blast down at the ground and tore up the dry dirt of the ground: upturning the soil beneath and making a hole.

NightCrawler yelled, astonished, "Why _are_ you attacking us? "?_ 

_ _ _Tim yelled back,**y_ou_ all just had to move didn't you?! That's why, that's** **why, you all just had to go _and_ do that! O.K. : this is it! That is it! This is the big battle Titans! Titans _attack_!** _ 

_ _ _Mr. Stone sidestepped quickly and transformed young Cyborg's arm back in time to punch a thundering right cross to Pete Rasputin the steel Colossus's squared jaw.** Raven **had tendrils of onyx energies come out and latch around Jean the Phoenix Grey's sides.** Raven **exclaimed:** I pick Carrot Top's _sis_.** Worthington Archangel opened his fake backpack, quickly stretched out Archangel's wings and flew up taking flight to the winds above.

Starfire Koriand'r Cory called out; **this one is Thanagarian! I will fly after him! He can fly just like I!** Starfire Koriand'r flew off flew off using her flight power to chase Worthington, the third, the Archangel.

Allen got up into a crouching position and took off like an Olympic runner would: leaning forward before long distance run from a crouch. Young Allen in a full-tilt run threw a right cross and young Summers shot Kid Flash's arm before Allen completed the punch. Young Allen spun around once and fell backwards. Allen used his left arm to cradle his other arm Allen rocking in pain.

Young Allen cried out, that hurt: **ow!** **You broke my arm, jerk! Cyclops I hate you!**

Young Summers said back, **and I hate when a group sends a Superman wanna-be with only one Superman power just because your fist's as fast as my optic blast: loser.**

Young the Beast Boy growled at NightCrawler and stated, "Does being Hitler's Youth make it right to you Nazi?! Does being German give you rights to tease my green skin: supremacist!"

NightCrawler retorted, **no: but this does.** He turned off Wagner's inducer hologram watch. The true visage of NightCrawler came face-to-face with Garfield Logan. The image facing the Beast Boy was a blue furred young man with two fingers and a thumb for each arm, elfish pointy ears.

Wagner continued, "Just because you have different-colored-skin doesn't make people think you're necessarily not human. Because I have three fingers people tell me I'm not human and a monster, a different race. You don't see me complaining about you being white"!

Mr. Logan said, poor baby, you must hate yourself since you're a Nazi _and_ a mutant! Young the Beast Boy leaped in Mr. Logan's animalistic wolverine form across the area between young the Beast Boy and NightCrawler. Beast Boy leapt onto Wagner's face causing NightCrawler to tumble back wards, distracted by the confusion of it all.

The Iceman Bobby Drake got onto an ice slide Iceman shot from Robert Drake's feet and used his left arm to shoot ice out behind Iceman Bobby Drake. The jet of ice behind Iceman shot Mr. Drake up the ice slide he created in-front o' Iceman. Iceman made a slide twirling around in a big circle in the sky like some roller coaster as he chased the Angel and Starfire, helping Worthington. Mr. Drake came around in the loop after Starfire as she as she shot fire blasts from Cory's eyes in different directions, Worthington dodging them both.

Iceman said, "Pull over, speeder, this's the Fashion Police; Miss Munroe usedta wear some thing like that. You've stolen that swim-suit from Storm Munroe! If Storm were here she'd freeze you just as I do now!"! Iceman shot a blast of ice rocks at Starfire who listed lazily to the left.

Iceman coincidentally, accidentally missed and Starfire turned over in Koriand'r's flying. Koriand'r looked back saying, **you really should know the reason why they call me Starfire!** Iceman shot an ice blast at Starfire and Koriand'r shot a star bolt blast out of her eyes, cutting through the blast of ice.

- - -30- - -


	6. Chapter 6

Approx Word Counted 200

2013:

_Disposable Copy

A SHORT INTRODUCTION TO SUPERMAN: EMPEROR JOKER

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Superman is living Kal-El Superman's own living version of the video game ARKHAM ORIGINS, because Clark Kent El Superman is now an inmate! The inmates for some unknown reason are running the asylum and Warden Solomon Grundy, and armed guard the Calendar Man keep telling Clark Kent over and over Clark Kent has killed Lex Luthor and that Clark Kent is a kleptomaniac! Every night Clark Kent breaks out of Arkham Asylum to find out Clark Kent can only jump and not fly! Then Clark Kent is just tracked down by the Justice League of America Unlimited: Frontier and dragged back to Arkham Asylum, and it all begins over again!

Rated for KIDS to safely read!

- - -30- - -

Line Count; 17

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

ARTICLE: SPECIAL

EXTRA

EDITION; THE

JOKER: EMPEROR CHAPTER II (& III): ' CRAZY ABOUT YOU '

by

Mark W. Meredith

Clark Kent Kal-El called Lois by Lois' first name, "Lois." and gave Lois a sad, desperate look with Kal's piercing eyes when nobody dared call the icy C.E.O. of LaneCorp by Lois' first name. It was as if someone who didn't know that the famous columnist Lois had married Kal and knew Kal's secret identity, had brainwashed Lois and placed Lois as the C.E.O. of the LexCorp tower.

Dr. Skizm was a super strong super villain that could detect the mental weaknesses in mentally ill people. The Doctor then would use Dr. Skizm's mental power to cause the mentally ill patients to have a breakdown, and in this mad world this was their way to cure the mentally ill, wrongly thinking that if the government caused the mentally ill to have nervous breakdowns that then there is nothing else for them to be but cured! This probably of course never worked.

The Arkham Asylum inmates now consisted of crime fighters such as: Wonder Woman Diana. Another mystery-woman was a partially reformed Selena Kyle Catwoman who at times is sometimes a hero and had never been in Arkham Asylum ever. There were other mystery-men such as Plastic Man, Brown-Slingshot (Oliver Queen Green Arrow), Yellow Paper Lantern (Kyle Rayner the Green Lantern), the Flab (Wallace West the Flash), John Jones the Martian Manhunter and the Shadow Thief; who was reformed in this reality.

Like the chain restaurant-franchise Bob's Big Boy, Superboy was merely a made-up fast food restaurant mascot called Super-Burger-Boy and Conner El Kent Superboy himself was just an ordinary teenager without powers who worked at one of those fast-food-places.

Having the world know that Lex Luthor was dead was the Joker's idea because after Kal and Bruce the Batman were revamped in 1985 and '86 they eventually finally had a Joker/Lex team-up, something that Superman Co. did a lot before Lex was revamped but Lex and Joker split afterward on bad terms. It was unseemly for a killer to team with an executive that was supposedly a pillar of the community. When Joker and Lex's partnership ended Lex played a practical joke on Joker. As Joker left, Lex's office Lex had made Lex's security guards put a water-bucket on the partially opened door so that it fell on Joker's head as Joker severed Joker's ties with Lex and left.

This WIZARD OF OZ group thrown together one by one, Kal; John Irons Steel, Mister Mxyzptlk (pronounced myx-yes-pettle-ik) and Lois in her LexCorp battle Mechanism armor went to the Hall of JerkO's in the center of Metropolis according to Mister Mxyzptlk's advice.

Continued.

The End


	7. Chapter 7

Approximately Words Counted 2,200

_2013;

Disposable Copy

_City_

by

Mark W. Meredith

I remember the first time I went to the city, went to the big Astro City. Everybody who lives outside of Astro calls the city knows that it's called, on the outside: Big Astro City.

My father took me. My dad took me when I was young.

Father took me on the bus to the city.

At the breakfast table on Saturday, I went down to the breakfast table and eat some cereal to begin my day and my dad was up already and dressed already for some reason. Dad said, I remember: he said it loud enough to fill the dining room, **g****uess where **_**we**_**'**_**re**_** goin'ta go today****?**

Meredith-2 _Cit_'

Dad stared at me expectantly: as if expecting a reply to a redundant query.

My father paused again to give me: one more chance to answer a rhetorical query.

Father waited expectantly expecting as my father paused in the silence of the room. Dad munched silently on the Cle-o patra o's cereal in his mouth before swallowing the o's.

I guessed, **is there some baseball game going on I don't know about?!**

Dad finally answered loud enough to fill the silent room_,__ "__We_'re _going_ t_o_ _the _city today"!

Being a child that had recently passed the second grade that had just been told I was going to do something that, **this was the first time I had heard,** of I was confused. I said to Father, **I am?! I didn't know we were going to do that today: this is the first I ever heard about this!? I would remember agreeing and being told I was go 'a' da' city. **

**Are you sure?!**

Dad replied, **yup (!) It's been planed in advance already days ago! Get your stuff and get dressed, Let's go! Let's get going**,

Hindsight looking into past memories _always_ gives you 20/20 perfect vision. I can see _now_ my father didn't clear this with me first. Father probably planned this idea himself at work while working. Fathers are always jerks but with kids, sometimes surprises can be like fate to them.

Sometime surprises could lead to adventures that you didn't know you wanted to do that she or he is glad she or he did.

Meredith-3 '_ty_

We got on the bus Father with _the_ Astro City Astros cap on and I in my jacket because it was early in the morning in Saturday's day and Indian summer as well. After we sat down in the seats for a while I looked up at my dad and said, **why are we going t'Astro City, Dad!**

Dad merely replied, **we're gon'ta go see some superhuman crime-fighter's sightings, kiddo**, then I looked out the window as if I would see powered mystery men among the buildings in the city. I didn't see any crime-fighters flying to the sky on the outskirts of the amassed buildings downtown in Big city on the (pronounced horr-eye-zunn) horizon. Nor did I see flying women or men flying into the sky between the thin buildings nor did I see neither superhuman women nor men flying over the streets patrolling for crime, passing between alleys. I said to my father, **there couldn't be any super-powered people there in the big City Dad because I couldn't see any of them when I just looked. **

**I looked hard too.**

My Daddy had said, **you have to be patient. We may not see them today but if we do you'll know that it all was worth it. You cannot see the superhuman persons all the **_**time, **_**silly Willy gumdrops!** My dad used to call me this to prove to me that my dad was a kid at heart.

I then looked out the bus's big window and stared hard at the downtown to see if I could see any super heroes. I tried very hard to make sure I didn't miss any super-hero sightings. I stared at Big Astro City in awe.

Meredith-_4_ _Ci_'

After a while I gave up being a kid as I had been. After a while after that I found that the bus had turned to go behind a small mountain that was eclipsing the city. The small jutting mountain blotted out the steel and stone towers of the city for a while until our bus drove around the back of the shadowy-jutting, small, mountain on the opposite side of this jutting mountain our bus turned to go behind a while ago. Finally going around the eventually turning slow curve of the other side of the small hill then I was able to see the downtown of Big Astro again reaching up towards our future in the stars.

The bus wasn't done with going around the shade-lined small mountain yet though. The bus driver had to begin to drive up into the town on the foothill of the other side on the small jutting mountain facing toward Astro City. I looked around toward the old fashioned ethnic towers around me and say to my father, "Where are we?! Are we there yet?"?!

Dad replied**,** **now, there aren't buildings yet**_**!**_**! We're in Shadow Hill**_**!**_

I asked, **are there any heroes that live here**,

Daddy said to me, **there's only the Hanged Man, really. That's all the heroes in this part of Big Astro.**

I replied, "What is the Hanged-Man like"?!

The Bus Driver Mr. Irons at that point had then said; **he looks like the Hanged Man is a ghost made of dark shadow. Some say the Hanged Man is the ghost of a person who was hung for the wrong reason. Now the Hanged Man seeks justice and judges real evil demons. The crooked cops that hung the Hanged Man put a cloth bag over the Hanged Man's head when the cops hung him: so he wears a cloth sack on the Hanged Man's face and a noose around the Hanged Man's neck twisting in the wind as he flies slowly from one place to the next.**

Meredith-_5_ '_Cit' _

I then asked the bus driver, "Can you see the Hanged Man anywhere now; see right now? I wan' 'a' see where the Hanged Man is". I looked around at the structures around the outside of the moving bus's window, **where is the Hanged Man?**

The Bus Driver had said, **the Hanged Man only shows up at sunset and defends Shadow Hill all night from demons. He is still there in the morning before the Hanged Man disappears. He is only still around here early in morning around seven. It's not early enough. **

**It's too late in the day to see the Hanged Man already, now.** The bus had gone a little southwest on a road for a bit and the bus slowly turned onto a road turning northwest to compensate for the bus-route leading the bus awry (uh-wry) for a while. As the bus slowly curved north, I finally got a good look at the big city for the first time. As I tell you about how I put my arm on the giant bus windowsill now that I think of it, I bet you are wondering who I am.

Maybe I'm some body whom one day'll chronicle the stories of the heroes of Astro City.  My name is Busiek, my name is Kurt Busiek and this is the first time my father took me to Astro City. 

_ Me and my father got off of that bus that said City Center onto First Street I asked, "Why are we getting off here?!, You said that we couldn't see any super humans until we were surrounded by buildings! Doesn't the bus go down town"?

Father said, **yeah, but, my father used to get off the bus with me here and I want to do the same with you and me. We used to get off at a bus stop on First Street and walk on into the city looking at Astrobank Tower.**

I raised my hand reaching towards Father as if to say, **take my hand. Let's do this thing. Let's go.**

We then walked down the street that Astrobank Tower was on looking at the top of the tower as we walked into the city. The big city was gleaming with golden morning light as the chrome buildings reflected the early morning sunlight.

I thought the buildings were solid gold as if the big city were a city of the future.

In a way I had been right. My father and I looked up at the Astrobank Tower in awe as we walked to the building.

We never took our eyes off the Astrobank Tower.

When my father plus me had reached the other side of the intersection on the corner of the block that the Astrobank Tower was on that was when the fireworks really began. When my father and I had just crossed at the crosswalk a bus crossed the intersection and parked next to us to wait for passengers. I and my dad were near the corner of the building. Father and I looked up the length of the Astrobank Tower as if it pointed toward the skies.

My dad said, **Samaritan: it's said he he's come from the future to save us from a future that might be. Can you practically see the flyin' autos twirlin' around the Astrobank Tower?!**

I replied, "Yeah, I can almost see the flying cars"! but I had plain cars to worry of. This was because I was hearing the roaring engine of a corvette driving recklessly like the automobile were about to jump the corner of the intersection sidewalk, screech down the sidewalk and crash into the side of the Astrobank Tower. Instead, I looked in time to see that the bus's turn signal was signaling to merge with traffic as a corvette sped through the lane the bus was merging with. Of course, there was a crashing.

After the crashing the obvious bouncer quickly stormed around the bus' front and began clawing at the bus door ripping it open with his considerable strength. The muscular thug lumbered now steadily up the bus steps and started slugging the driver of the bus repeatedly hard in the skull.

By this point Dad obviously was looking because my dad and I had both slowly walked over as if slowly magnetized over to the sidewalk in front of the bus except at a far distance. The bus-driver was covering his head or at the least trying but the thug's meaty fists clubbed around the bus driver's skull. What happened next was what my dad had said happened. In the on-coming crowd of sparse pedestrians a tall Jewish man with a trench coat stopped dead in the tall man's tracks for a second looking straight at the muscled bouncer and not at Father.

Then the Jewish man that was muscular and wearing a suit grabbed a handful of the over-coated man's curly bangs and ran a glowing hand through it making the well muscled man's hair glowingly white. By this moment, Father cried out to me, "Look!" All I saw was a man's blur running towards my father and me. The muscled bouncer drew back with great inertia to make what seemed like a punch that would put the 'driver man for the bus deep into a concussion.

When the thug threw the punch Samaritan appeared: catching the thug's hand + punch all at once, the muscled thug ended up merely punching Samaritan's open hand as hard as he could. Samaritan caught the muscular bouncer's ham sized fist from behind him with Samaritan's more human-proportioned strong hand. The bouncer followed his eyes along Samaritan's wrist and then arm as if Samaritan appeared suddenly out of nowhere. Suddenly the muscular bouncer looked around at Samaritan's outfit behind him knowing he's in trouble then up into his eyes in fear.

The hero gave him a hard glare in the eyes. Then

- - -30- - -

_Approx Count 300

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

After-Words?

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character?! Not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life! What happens next: who knows what happens?

Tell me what we want to be happening in the story, next, OK, OK! Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now!

- - -30- - -


	8. Chapter 8

_Appr. Words Cntd. 2,300

2013,

Disposable Copy

KICK-ASS vs. SCOTT PILGRIM

by

Mark Walter Meredith

Scott Pilgrim; Ramona Flowers: we, Judy, and Wallace Wells: also Kim Pine and Knives Chau stood in the middle of the street before the restaurant/comic shop as** David Lizewski (Kick-Ass) **and Mindy Hit-Girl crossed the street: **cross wise** both groups meeting each other half-way. He held Pilgrim's hand out to shake **Kick's** hand and David Lizewski had shaken his hand: accepting his hand in friendship.

Kim Pine said, **let's cross the rest of the road so that we can eat at the comic book shop. That's where we agreed to meet **_**anyways**_**:** we all crossed the rest of the way across the street between each of the cars slowing down to let us pass. Kim Pine ordered some cake because she found out they served it in with the coffee they sold**. **

Meredith-2 KICK-ASS Vs. SCOTT PIL' 

**David Lizewski** ordered a cappuccino with pastry too: because he was somewhat hungry and his father didn't count cappuccinos as coffee. Anyway, **don't young kids drink caffeinated cola any-way?** Dave Lizewski's parents used to ordered two fried eggs and bacon, chopping the bacon strips in rectangle pieces and picking at them.

Pilgrim got a fillet of fish sandwich; the rest of us didn't really order anything: Pilgrim said, **congratulations on getting your own ****Capcom versus Kick Ass**** video game, bud: you deserve it: from all of the fights you had to go through to become famous over night:**

David Lizewski answered, **yeah: well: according to you Pilgrim****: ****you only heard about it from a Japanese computer programmer at a party who got too drunk. Anyway didn't you say: weren't you the one that told me that the programmer on business trip told you they field tested and ****Capcom**** wasn't releasing it:**

_ _Pilgrim replied, **yeah: but you are still famous enough to get your own video game, right?! I'm glad ****Cap**** did try and make a Kick-Ass video game because when I heard about it I knew you were in the same universe as me. I called information and asked if there was a Dave Lizewski in this city and there was! **

**Then I called you up and you set up this meeting at this comic shop and I thought, **_**the same comic store in the movie: this is perfect:**_** I** **was all,**** '****We're all going on****: **_**road trip**_**': ****everyone was in the room: and for no reason everyone said spontaneously all at once** _**road trip**__**!**_**_**

Meredith-3 'GRIM 

_ Kick said, **I still can't believe that you know my identity from reading a graphic novel series about me: but who cares: I've always wanted to meet a comic character and it's Pilgrim himself for Christ's sake**:

Pilgrim said: **yeah: and I've always wanted to meet Kick. Maybe from here I will check up on ****Westchester County****: see if there's a ****Xavier's Institute for Higher Learning****. I could pretend to be a mutant and get a tour of the ****School for Gifted Youngsters**** by pretending to want to enroll.**

_**David Lizewski **said, **yeah: and I'm glad it's not like one of those Marvel team-ups where the first time two comic book superheroes meet the two comic book characters end up fighting the first time:**

_ _Pilgrim replied, **ya: I could just imagine a Marvel type team up where Kick falls for Flowers and Pilgrim fights him! That'd be so dumb a story:**

Meredith-4 'GRIM 

Dave Lizewski then said, "Yep: that'd be stupid, all right-y: Why would I initiate a romance with this young woman Flowers anyway? Flowers is too old to like** Dave Lizewski **so why would** Kick **start to like her:it would be stupid: that story":

Flowers said**,** **what if Flowers initiated the relationship: would that make sense if the story was like this: would the story be more real that way****: _ **

**_ _ _****Kick **replied, **uh: what:**

_ Pilgrim said, **hey: what're you tryin' t' say****? _ **

**_ _ _**Flowers said: **am not saying anything. I'm just saying that I happen to think Dave Lizewski is just some kinda' hot some sort a' that's all.**

Pilgrim exclaimed, **Flowers: (!): how can you say that?! How could you do that, Flowers, especially in front of me:**

Meredith-5 KICK-ASS Vs. SCOTT PIL' 

_ _ She looked at Pilgrim who was shocked and every body else stared, was **stock** still: as Flowers replied, **what Pilgrim, (?) you had known when you started dating me that I have some kind of a thing for bad-boys, right**:

Dave Lizewski replied, **uh: you think I'm hot, really?**** _ **

**_ _ _**Flowers answered, **yeah, I mean: how you were bloodied up and said on the Internet clip, **_**I'm Kick**_**: that Kick beats up criminals: it's hot, right: don't you all agree? Doesn't any one agree with me?**

Pilgrim said, **Flowers (?!) how could you:**

She replied, **it's my decision if I want to be attracted to someone or not. This is just like the time I told you I don't like your band. The fact I don't like your band is just an opinion. You cannot control my mind. **

**I have free will you know, Pilgrim. The fact that I don't like yer band is just an opinion like how I'm attracted to Kick****. ****My opinion is nothing t' be offended about. We can disagree and still coexist.**

Meredith-6 'GRIM 

Kim Pine then also said, **it's hard to be criticized: but Flowers happens to be right****. ****Flowers don't have to agree with everything you believe.**

_Pilgrim was angry because of this that had just been said: and he had looked away toward the wall beyond the boxes of comic books and stared angrily at it for a long time. Flowers glanced **at** him angrily because Pilgrim was staring away from Flowers at the wall: angry as usual. Then Flowers noticed Dave Lizewski was staring at her in awe because of what Flowers had just said about her being attracted to Dave Lizewski.  Flowers gave a look to Dave Lizewski as if she were amused by the undignified, wide-eyed stare **Dave Lizewski** was giving Flowers because hecouldn't believe that **an attractive** older woman thought _he_ were **sexy**.

Flowers started leading Dave Lizewski on by giving him a **come hither** look.

_ _ **Dave Lizewski **was staring out of the corner of Dave Lizewski's eyes at Flowers as if Dave Lizewski couldn't believe what was going on: she had given him **one of those** Janet Jackson Poetic Justice The Movie: **upper boob touches** to Flower's own self through her own purple shirt.

Meredith-7 KICK-ASS Vs. SCOTT PIL' 

Pilgrim was still in a bad mood: staring at the blank wall.

_ _ _Flowers suddenly began stretching Flowers' arms up while Pilgrim wasn't looking and straightening her posture while Flowers stretched like she had just woken up: so that her chest looked more impressive: and Dave Lizewski was falling for it hook-line and-sinker**. ** **Dave Lizewski **was staring at Flowers' breasts through her purple shirt with Kick's jaw **hitting the table**. Every-body else at the table besides that two and Pilgrim looking away, were looking at one-an-other as if to say to one another, **uh oh**. Every body else was giving each other glances as if we all were asking each other, **uh: is this really happening****?**

Flowers was putting her arms down and began to look at Dave Lizewski from out of the corners of her eyes flirtatiously and began sighing and taking deep, cleansing breaths as if she were trying to not be so angry: but she was doing it only to make Flowers' **rack** look bigger obviously. He was trying to be not so obvious about looking directly at Flowers! And Dave Lizewski was trying to only look out of his peripheral vision but he couldn't believe what she was doing: feeling sexy must've been getting herself turned on: because Flowers suddenly said, **Pilgrim, Knives: move down you guys: it's getting hot in here and I can't breathe. I'm going to go outside and get a breath of fresh air.**

Pilgrim was still facing the same way and even crossed his arms, sulking.

After Knives and Pilgrim slid down the **booth seat** Flowers slid out and stood up to walk away brushing Flowers' thigh against **Kick's** shoulder slowly on purpose on her way out. Dave Lizewski's eyes suddenly bulged for seemingly no reason and he suddenly said; **I'm going too. I'm going outside for a breast of fresh air. I mean a breath of fresh air.** Flowers then walked in front and past the **display window** next to the booth.

Then he walked out of **the chimed** comic book shop door and walked past the display window trying to look like Dave Lizewski was casually walking into the alley for, **no reason**. Everybody besides Pilgrim was looking at each another as if to say, **they aren't going to: are they:**

Meredith-8 'GRIM 

Suddenly Pilgrim was looking down at the ground at his feet angrily and he looked like Pilgrim had just thought of something and looked up at the ceiling in shock and said, **wait-a-minute:** Pilgrim swung his upper body around, looking out **the booth's big window**.Pilgrim looked into the bulging, guilty eyes of** Dave Lizewski **still walking slowly past **the booth's big window.**

He spun Pilgrim's upper body around again and suddenly his spine straightened like an exclamation point had been transplanted with his spine. Pilgrim suddenly looked up again even higher than before at the ceiling right above his head as if he were trying to think. Then just as suddenly there was a cloud of dust where Pilgrim had once been sitting. Everybody had their eyes glued to him to see what happened next as all their eyes followed Pilgrim's running form.

The next thing we saw was Pilgrim rounding the turn next to the door and running out the comic-book shop door. The next thing we knew we were slowly stumbling into the entrance in the alley like we were magnetically and slowly drawn to Flowers and Pilgrim's juicy piece of soon-to is gossip. At the same time: the group was afraid to go into the entrance of the alley because the friends were afraid of impeding on Kick's** relations**. Pilgrim slowly treads into and down the alley as if he were discovering some alley/cave and exploring it.

Wallace Wells, Knives, Mindy Hit Girl, Neil, Kim Pine, and Judy could hear down the alley, **touch my boob. Here it is. **

**I love you: I love: be my girl: be my girl: be my girlfriend: bemy girl friend! **

**O-my-God-this-isso-exciting-I cannot believe we're going to come at the same time: oh, that's good yeah:**

**Aaughguuh: will you be my girl: **

**Oogh, give me a minute to compose myself: **

**So wha da ya say will you be my girl: **

**Um, yeah, OK.**

Meredith-9 'GRIM 

Suddenly down the alley: Pilgrim said, **Flowers: what the fuck are you doing: you're supposed to be my girl: for the love of baby Jesus!**

Flowers replied, **I'm sorry, Pilgrim. I'm sorry. It's just I always wanted t' have sex with Kick just once. It was just, you were in a bad mood again and you are always so controlling of my life: you were angry with me again: I just wanted to feel loved just now.**

Flowers slumped forward upon the rail **they** built there, next to the back door of the comic shop.

Meredith-10 'GRIM 

**Dave Lizewski **replied to this by saying, **only once: but you're my girlfriend now: you're supposed to be the one who has sex with me, right**:

_ **Kick **said, what about all the stuff you said about you being _my_ partner?!?_ 

_ _ _Flowers slumped back against the sidewall of the comic shop and said, **o ug. Um, you have to give a woman a little time after she cums to sit there for a while and compose herself, come back to reality. That's just how God created our bodies and brains. I didn't know! **

**What I was saying: I told you to give me a minute. However, you didn't listen: I was kind of caught up in the moment and said that to get you to give me a minute: I was lost in the moment! Moreover, thought that was the truth but I was too hasty: I'm still in a relationship with Pilgrim****:**** I don't want ta' end that: I mean: you know, right Kick?**

**Kick** replied by crying out, **so you're going to break it off, our relationship:**

Meredith-11 'GRIM 

_Pilgrim yelled, **Ex-boy-friends! I hate ex boy friends****!**** I hate ex boy friends! You: me: in the street! **

**We are going to have it out: right now:**

The End

_Approx Count 300

2013,

Disposable Copy

AFTER-WORDS?!

by

Mark Walt Meredith

That is the end of that act of the story so far. Do you think that's the end of the life of this main character: not necessarily: if you don't want it to be: then write me a note about how you want to see the next chapter in the story of this main character's life: what happens next: who knows what. Happens: inspire one by putting a review: tell me what you want to be happening in the story, next. OK: OK: Perhaps I'll write the next chapter very soon from now:

- - -30- - -


	9. Chapter 9

Approx Word Count 500

2013:

Disposable Copy

Introduction to Prelude: A Verse Poem; Batman 5

by

M. Walter Meredith

The end of Batman the Movie shocked and confused people. Why'd they kill Jack Napier/the Joker when Bruce Wayne Batman and Napier are the most famous crime-fighter/super villain fight ongoing in comic history?! Let me attempt to explain it this way in a way that you all might maybe understand: perhaps in movies the villain usually has to die in the end, maybe. Some of you might be also confused by the mechanical laughter coming from Napier.

Those of you, who are comic fans from the 60's, please do not give away to the rest of the fans the explanation to what the mechanical laughter was! Perhaps it was intentional by Sam Hamm the writer to keep the fate of Napier a mystery to all but true comics fans that know the advertisements in comic books before 1980's came around/about. Remember the ads for X-ray spectacles?! Don't tell the rest o' the peeples the secret!

The writer Sam Hamm perhaps wanted to keep the mystery alive of whether Napier was still alive and would be back some day to finish the final conflict. Was Napier still alive?! The average people are wondering, but the true fans know for sure. Is Napier dead?!

Can Napier have come back to life in the first Batman Movie series, everybody? Let me just talk to the comics fans for a second. Most the people **think** that Napier is alive, so why couldn't they have brought back Jack Nicholson when Jack Nicholson was ready to reprise his role?! What if the guy who played the young Jack Napier decided to play Napier now that he's a little bit older?!

Wouldn't that be a wild idea?!

THE End

Lines Count 20

2013:

Disposable Copy

Verse Poem; Preamble to Batman 5

by

M. Meredith

The bystanders had gathered around the bell tower after the Batwing had crashed into the front of it.

A church tower bell, fell down through the inside of the bell-tower into the lobby and after the police had arrived and a helicopter had flown around the tower and the masonry blocks had fallen down and the police chief cordoned off the area a body had fallen.

The citizens of Gotham had gathered around this body as the robotic laughter rang out around from the mysterious body.

It was the killer named Joker.

What was that strange recording of false laughter repeating over and over again?

The police having gathered around the criminal named Joker, the commissioner called James Gordon pulled out from the inside **jacket** pocket of Jack Napier the Joker, a cloth bag.

The false laughter was coming out from inside the little cloth sack.

The little cloth sack suddenly begun to say, **"So, **you have found my bag of laughs! Obviously, I have lost the battle.

**I haven't lost the war though!**

**Do you get it?!**

**This is where my android's voice comes from and since I laugh most the time, my voice comes from my bag o' laffs ****in case the police have busted my android. Pretty funny huh?!**

**I guess the joke's on you, Bats!**

**My bag's failsafe unit has detected that my robot has been searched and my bag removed so my contingency plan has been put in motion. **

Commissioner Jim Gordon looked inside of the bag to see how the device works, the robot, and the device inside the sack both exploded at the same time right in front of Mr. Gordon.

Mr. Gordon was blown back, Mr. Gordon's head whipping backwards from the explosion!

The android lay there with his plastic skin and his costume blown off to reveal the circuits beneath and the robot face underneath.

There were lenses where the eyes once were.

The people strewn back on the ground all around the wreckage like pieces of a just-shattered mirror strewn around the robot, the people struggled to get up.

The citizens were the ones that heard the bag o' laughs device in pieces on the ground say, "Not a bomb, just fireworks y'big sissies!

Why so serious"? the people who weren't unconscious knew that the battle between Joker and the Batman had not ended: but that it had only just begun.

The End


	10. Chapter 10

Approx Words Count 700

Twenty Thirteen,

Disposable Copy

OF THE SUPERMAN: ALL-STAR

by

M. W. Meredith

center of the earth! **Look** at this! It's **amazing."**

Clark Kal the Super-Man began to walk towards Lois Lane Super-woman, and Samson as Samson was giving Lois Lane an African tribal-looking necklace; Samson saying**, as amazing as these Radioactive Crown Jewels I, err borrowed from the Sphinx back in the First Dynasty of Atom Hotep, eightie**_**th**_** Century** **BC?**

(Clark) Kal-El still beginning to walk towards Samson specifically said**, I'd watch out, Lois; 238 Uranium is lethal.**

Lois wore the big necklace and she looking down at the glowing light-blue glow, replied**, not when you're immune to all harm for 24 hours. Look, I'm genuinely flattered, guys, but you'd have to go a long way to outdo** **Super-Man.** Samson stated that a date with Clark Kent was indeed a date of a lifetime, but a daylong date with super **Samson** was a date of over one _**hundred**_ lifetimes. Samson went on and on about how Samson is going to take Lois in Samson's Chrono-Mobile to the Cretaceous Age for Triceratops Bourbignon and champagne nightcaps at the night of Jesuse's crucifixion (this last part of their possible date was Samson's idea probably because of the comic book Samson's insensitivity and ego, and not for any other reason).

As Lois purposefully was staring, flirting with Samson, Clark Kent walked up to Lois; taking Lois's hand as El said to Lois**, Lois can we talk? I don't get it, Lois. I cannot believe you're flirting with Samson!**

Lois continued staring through the corners of the Super Woman's eyes at what Samson was wearing obviously trying to make Super-Man jealous as Lois said**, well, maybe I'm just teaching you a lesson. Y'know? After the creepy and ridiculous impersonation of Clark Kent that started all this? Super-Man, please, we both know you'll WIN any contest the loser, can dream up. **

**It's my birthday! Have some** **fun.** Lois then walked off spunk-I-l-y and playfully!

For the couple of people there Lois led the way walking away from El and past Samson. As Samson began to turn to follow Lois; Clark Kent stopped Samson in Samson's tracks; Super-Man grabbing Samson by shoulder; Super-Man saying to Samson, **I **_**don't**_** like you much, Samson; wherever you go, trouble follows. What do I have to do to make you keep your hands off my girl?**

Samson turned towards El as Samson took out from behind Samson a cloth satchel bag on a thread woven cord that was draped across Samson's big chest the whole time and even Lois hadn't noticed it there. Kal the Super-Man rested El's hands, putting El's on Clark Kent's sides as Samson took a newspaper out of his satchel that had different objects in it from different time eras, as Samson said**, I'm a time-traveler, Super-Man. According to my sources, she won't be your girl for too much** **longer.** Samson showed, El, a headline from a future Daily Planet edition that read,

Super-Man Dead

Samson turned away from Clark Kent to follow Lois whom was walking far ahead, leading the **way** for Samson and Clark Kent. Samson turned his face to Clark Kent as Samson walked off, to say, **all's fair in love and war.** As Clark Kent and Samson walked along, following Lois up ahead Samson spoke, **figure you'll soon be way too busy. **

Super-Man looked at Samson

Continued.

The End


End file.
